ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Crash Bandicoot: Dr.Cortex's Experiments
Plot Years ago, a mad scientist named Dr. Cortex has created sentient Bandicoots, first was Crash, Coco, Crunch and later Tawnya. They escape with help from a thousand year old mask, " Aku Aku", the mask of good and teaches Crash how to be a hero. After three years, Crash is hero on Wumpa Island and well known around the world and Dr.Cortex has return with his new friends and experiments. Crash and Aku Aku must his plan to rule the world. Characters Humans Heroes *'Crash Bandicoot': A genetically-advanced Eastern Barred Bandicoot who lives the life on N. Sanity Island and the main hero. He is a very emotional character who is quick to laugh and quick to cry. While he has a danger-loving, fearless nature and loves a good fight, he prefers relaxing in the sun and rarely seeks out trouble deliberately and has more of the Mind Over Mutants ''version. *'Aku Aku''' (voiced by Greg Eagles): He is an ancient spirit that lives within a mask and guides Crash, his sister Coco, and their friends as they defeat the forces of evil. *'Coco Bandicoot '(voiced by Vitoria Justice): Crash's little sister. She is the highly intelligent and spirited younger sister of Crash Bandicoot. She often aids her big brother by building gadgets ideal for the situation or even tagging along with him in his journeys, using self-taught martial arts to defend herself. *'Crunch Bandicoot' (voiced by Chris Williams):a genetically altered bandicoot who was originally created by Doctor Neo Cortex to destroy Crash Bandicoot. After his defeat to Crash, Crunch had a change of heart and now tries to be a positive role model to children. He has become Crash and Coco's friend and protects them from harm, living with them like a brother. He is a parody of Mr. T and talks like him. *'Tawna': Crash's girlfriend that lives next door and work as a model. Villains *'Dr. Neo Cortex': The main villian of the film. He is very impulsive and obviously wants to get Crash Bandicoot out of the way so he can conquer the world. He is also cruel to Doctor N. Gin, like doing things that will hurt in a comedy manner. He is shown to be a coward and is not very bright as he seems. *'Dr. Nitrus N.Brio': A fellow mad scientist with a potion that change him to a Hulk-version monster and works with Dr. Cortex for a long time. In the end of the film, he is defeated by Crash and sent to jail. *'Dr. N. Gin '(voiced by Nolan North): An insane Cyborg lackey who stands in for giving assistance to Doctor Neo Cortex when he starts, replacing Doctor Nitrus Brio. He is bipolar, sado-masochistic and extremely madman, even showing low self-esteem and acts like his Crash of the Titan ''counterpart. *'The Cortex's experiments': They are created after the Bandicoot escaped and sent to destory them. **'Dingodile (voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): Half dingo and half crocodile, the third experiment to meet Crash and escape. **'Ripper Roo '(voiced by Bumper Robinson): A blue kangaroo mixed with a psychopath DNA part from Cortex's insane side. He is a insane psychopathic, and somewhat dangerous, behavior. **'''Koala Kong **'Pinstripe/Pins': A greedy wealse-like mobster that own a casino and with a Jesery Accent. **'Tiny Tiger' (voiced by Chris William): In the climax, looking like a upright cave sabertooth tiger with a loincloth and bone club. Crash throw a formula from that made more smarter and portrays more like his ''Crash of the Titans ''counterpart. Category:Entertainment Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy Category:Crash Bandicoot series